The Princess's Secret
by Opia-fire
Summary: The Kingdom of Valena has a secret, their princess is not what they say she is. But when the queen decides it is time for the princess to marry how long can that secret stay hidden?
1. The Male Princess

Opia: What's this you say? A new story you say? That's right! What happened to my "will only work on Trans. and OoB" thing? Well... this story isn't going to be very high on my to do list, it's only a 'For Fun Fic' (aka: FFF). 

Cari: Oh how cute... did you think of that all by yourself?

Opia: Shut up... Anyway, This story started out as an excuse for me to draw Duo with his hair down... Then I remembered I can't draw the Gundam boys for the life of me TT.TT so then it kinda festered in my mind and made this little odd story. I've always wanted to write a Gundam Wing fic... but my previous five tries fell through. This will most likely become a Heero/Duo yaoi fic eventually (emphisas on eventually, I have know idea how long it will be 'till I get there) so if you don't like that sort of stuff don't read it (or more preferably, read it until I get there! XD). I'm not taking this fic all that serious and I don't expect it to get very far, but I'm uploading two chapters and I'll explain why in chapter 2. **

* * *

The Princess's Secret**

**Chapter One:  
The Male Princess**

The Kingdom of Valena was a peaceful and prosperous nation. Though proud, its citizens had a large sense of pride. The Maxwell house had ruled over the land for countless generations. They were benevolent rulers and the people of Valena loved them dearly.

The current Maxwells were known for their many sons, all of who married princesses of other nations thus expanding the Maxwell influence. But before their last child was born, the King grew very ill. The King and Queen had prayed for a daughter to bless their court for many years with no success and were putting their last hopes on the child forming in the Queen's womb. A month before the child was to be born the King took a turn for the worse, and in his last breaths he summoned his wife to his side.

"Name… name the child Diana…."

He died soon after and thus Queen Elaina Maxwell became sole ruler of Valena. One month later she went into labor and birthed a beautiful baby. Alas, the babe was a boy. But not wanting to refuse her late husband's dying wish, the Queen named the child Diana and it was decided he would be presented to the world as Princess Diana Maxwell, heir to the Valena throne. His real gender would be a secret only he, the Queen, and the royal court would know.

And so Diana was raised as a royal princess from birth, learning to walk, talk, and act like a young girl should. It went well, the people loved their dear Princess and any oddly boyish behavior was just regarded as a bit of tomboyishness. Year by year Diana grew more beautiful, and by the time he was 16 he was the epitome of royal beauty, much to the poor boy's annoyance…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Lady Diana!" A young, blond boy raced through the palace gardens. His bright blue eyes franticly scanning the lush flora, "Lady Diana! Princess! Where are you!" Stopping to catch his breath near a tree, the boy's voice dropped to an urgent hiss, "Duo, where the hell are you?"

"Eh?" A boy with long brown hair fell into view, hanging on a low branch by his knees. His hair was pulled back in a long braid that almost brushed the ground below, "What do you want Quatre?" He asked, chewing on an apple.

Quatre growled, "What are you doing out here like this? Someone could see you!"

"So?"

The blond threw a dress at the princess, "It's not proper for you to be outside in your undergarments."

Duo looked up at the silky undershirt and pants he was wearing and caught the dress in his free hand, "Fine… whatever."

He hopped down from the branch and slipped into the simple purple dress his servant had brought. Quatre tied it up in the back then proceeded to unbraid his hair.

"Milady mustn't wear her hair like this," He said as he pulled his fingers through Duo's hair, then in a lower voice added, "Or else you wouldn't be able to go around town as a villager. Right Lady Diana?"

"It's Duo," The princess said gruffly.

"Not here it isn't."

Duo looked to where the voice had come from. A young raven-haired boy in guardian armor strode up, sword at his side.

"Nor anywhere else within earshot of the villagers, Milady."

Duo wrinkled his nose and adopted a lady-like pout, "Oh, but Sir. Wufei," His voice had become noticeably higher, "I do despise that name so."

Quatre chuckled as he tied Duo's hair loosely with a large purple ribbon halfway down his back, "You shouldn't, it was you father's wish."

"He didn't know I was going to be a boy," Duo muttered.

"Can't change that now can you?" Quatre said with a smile, "Come now, we need to get you into something appropriate for the royal court."

"Huh?" Duo blinked, "Why?"

"The Queen has summoned you," said Wufei.

"Why do you think I came out to find you princess?" Quatre asked.

Duo shrugged as the blond pushed him towards the castle doors, "To scold me?"

"That was my other reason. Now, which dress would be better: the silver one or the light blue one?"

"Light blue. I can't breathe in the silver one."

"Of course."

* * *

Opia: By the way, these chapters aren't very long so far. Meh. -shrugs- 

Cari: On to chapter two...


	2. The Queen's Order

Opia: Now... The reason I'm doing this... You see, I'm nowhere near completing another chapter of OoB and Trans... I'm going to be gone for about a week on vacation, and school starts soon for me. I felt like actually telling everyone before these things that will most likely delay updates happen. Next week might have an update, but I just wanted to be sure.

Cari: So anyway... chapter two start:**

* * *

The Princess's Secret**

**Chapter Two:**  
**The Queen's Order**

Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang: one a servant, the other a noble guard. Two people from completely different ends of society connected with one common link, the princess Diana. The three boys met when they were very young, when Quatre was assigned to be Diana's personal servant and Wufei took classes with him. As they grew older the trio became good friends and Wufei asked to be the princess's personal guard.

The Winner family had served the Maxwell house for as long as anyone could remember. Quatre's numerous sisters were servants to the princess's brothers. He found it thrilling to have a master with such an interesting secret and wouldn't give his job up for anything in the world.

The Changs were a high noble family that had been close friends with the royal family for many generations. Wufei had thought it odd when he heard the fawned over princess was really a boy, but agreed to attend lessons with him. He became intrigued with the way the princess could shift between a rowdy boy and a dainty girl so effortlessly and the two of them quickly became friends. To him it was an honor to protect the princess and would do his best to fulfill his duty even if it cost him his life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Presenting her highness, Princess Diana."

Duo glided through the throne room doors. Layers of blue silk embroidered in silver brushed the stone floor as he approached. His brown tresses curled around his face and cascaded down his chest, the rest of it braided into numerous small braids, piled on top of his head, and secured by a silver circlet. Slowing to a stop a few feet from the Queen's throne he curtsied.

"You summoned me mother?"

"Yes Diana," The Queen gestured for him to rise, "There is a matter of great importance we need to speak about."

Duo straightened and smiled sweetly, "And what is that?"

The Queen gazed at him with serious eyes, "You are aware that with your 16th birthday months passed you have come of age?"

He nodded and the court advisor stepped up.

"My princess, it is time to arrange for you a marriage," he said calmly.

"W-what?" Duo squeaked, stepping back in shock, "But-but I–"

"Most of the princesses your age are already happily married and with children, we have delayed this long enough."

"Have you forgotten," Duo's eyes narrowed, his voice regaining its natural pitch, "I am not exactly like other princesses?"

"Of course dear," The Queen waved dismissively, "But we cannot let that get in the way."

"Why not? I would believe any prince you paired me with would be a little startled about who I really am."

"You are Princess Diana Maxwell, that's all they would need to know."

"Oh, really?" Duo placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow, "And when would they find out that I can't bear them any heirs?"

"After you're married," She stated flatly, "And we would make sure your only suitors are princes who have no need for an heir to forward their bloodline."

"Oh, oh that's great!" Duo laughed, "Just wonderful! But you're forgetting one thing," He glared, "_Me!_ There's no way in _hell_ I'm marrying some guy!"

The court gasped at the princess's vulgar behavior.

"I am a _prince_ mother, no matter what you try to pass me off as!"

The Queen shot up from her seat on the throne, her deep red robes swishing around her. She approached her son, fury in her eyes, and backhanded him sharply. Duo staggered and fell back a step. Quatre and Wufei, who had been standing near the throne room doors, looked away. Holding his wounded cheek, Duo glared defiantly up at his mother's glowering form.

"You will do as you are told," She hissed, "You _will_ be married to a young prince. Now get out of my sight."

With that the princess picked up his skirts and bolted out of the hall, servant and guard quickly following.

* * *

Opia: See you all later.

Cari: Bye!  



	3. Eyes of Ice

**The Princess's Secret**

**Chapter Three:**  
**Eyes of Ice**

It hadn't taken very long for little Diana to realize the charade he and the court were pulling. He found it fun to pretend to be a girl at first, like it was one big game, but he soon yearned to run around and get dirty like the boy he was. Knowing he had a girl's name was tiring and he, Quatre, and Wufei created the name Duo to call him by when they were alone. It was a name that represented the two lives he lived. Over the years the princess came to think of it as his true name, and began to despise his birth-name with a passion.

The name turned out to be more useful than the trio ever thought it would.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Damn her!"

Duo's fist slammed into the wall of his bedchamber, he small hanging tapestries fluttering slightly in the wind he made. Sitting on the richly covered bed Quatre sighed.

"Duo, please–"

"Be quiet!" Duo glared at him, "It's bad enough I've been her doll all these years, but marrying!"

"It's more complicated than that," Wufei said coolly, "Yes, the queen started your charade, but how do _you_ plan to finish it?"

"By being who I really am!"

The guard cocked an eyebrow, "And revealing to your people that they have been lied to for the past 16 years?"

The princess grew quiet. Out of the corner of his eye he could see through the large windows that opened up onto a balcony looking over the palace garden, and past that, the city itself. He let out a deep breath.

"You're right… I apologize for my behavior… It's just," He rung his hands around the cloth of his dress, "She just makes me so angry."

"Understandable," Quatre smiled brightly.

Wufei placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, "Why don't we go into town?"

Quatre's eyes brightened, "Yes! You haven't visited Marie in a while."

A mischievous grin played across Duo's face, "Just let me ditch the waterskin breasts and I'll be right with you!"

…

A sprightly redheaded maiden waved enthusiastically as three young men entered the bar.

"Duo! Kat! Fei! Long time no see!"

"Hey Marie," Duo, his hair held back in a tight braid, took a seat at the counter and gave the barmaid a peck on the cheek, "Beautiful as ever I see."

Marie giggled as the other two sat down. Quatre's hair was covered by a plain brown cap and Wufei''s was let down, falling to his chin. All three of them were dressed like any other peasant on the street.

"Wha'd you fellas like?" Asked Marie.

"Usual," They said simultaneously.

"Sure thing!" She took out three clean cups, "Those royals keepin' ya plenty busy? You don't stop by too much anymore."

"A lot's going on at the palace lately," Quatre smiled, "The princess is to be married."

"Really? How wonderful!"

"Heh, the princess isn't all that happy," Duo said.

"Hm?" Marie gave the boys their drinks, "Why not?"

"The Queen's forcing her."

"The poor dear!" She leaned closer to Duo, "At least we get to marry the ones we love, isn't that right honey?" She kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Mmmhm," He smirked as he pulled away and took a sip of his drink.

"So how has the bar been prospering in our absence?" Quatre asked.

Marie laughed, "All that time in the palace is makin' you talk funny!"

The barmaid began her recap of the recent happenings in the bar and the town, as well as some gossip. Duo's eyes wandered the bar absentmindedly, noting all the familiar faces of the bar's regulars. A table in the back caused his gaze to pause. Two figures he had never seen before sat silently in the midst of the cheery din of the room. One of the figures was cloaked and had his back to him, but Duo could see the other pretty clearly. It was a boy about his age, dressed in clothes on of this kingdom. His messy shoulder-length brown hair was held back in a loose ponytail and his eyes–

Duo blinked, the boy was staring right at him. He turned back to Marie, but he could feel the eyes of the boy boring into his back with their cold, emotionless stare–

"Duo?"

"Huh?" Duo jumped and looked at the concerned face of Marie.

"You okay?"

He smiled brightly at her, "I'm fine!"

She returned the smile, "Alright then," Turning back to Quatre and Wufei she continued her tale.

Duo's eyes darted back to the far table. It was empty. Only two empty mugs hinting at its recent occupancy.

…

"You sure he wasn't just staring at Marie?" Quatre sighed.

"Yes, yes I'm sure," Duo said in annoyance.

"Because, if you haven't noticed, a lot of guys stare at her–"

"He wasn't looking at her okay!"

The trio was standing outside the pub waiting for Marie to finish cleaning up. Wufei leaned up against the structure's wall.

"Calm down. This place gets a lot of travelers, remember when we first stared coming out here? You drew a lot of attention."

"Yeah," Quatre chimed in, "We thought you were going to blow your cover, but then everyone got used to you."

"A boy with hair as long as you isn't very common."

Duo growled, "Fine, I get your point."

The pub doors flew open as Marie pranced out, "Hey boys, miss me?"

"You were only in there for a few minutes," Duo said.

"Aww…" Marie wrapped her arms around his neck, "Can't a gal have any fun?"

He leaned down and kissed her, "Sorry, but we have to get back to the palace."

Pouting, she trailed her fingers up his chest, "Oh come on, they won't miss you for one night," She smirked mischievously.

"Unfortunately… they will. The palace is amazing at keeping track of its servants," Duo peeled her arms off of him and gave her a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you another day."

Marie stepped back and placed her hands on her hips, "Well… Well… y'all come back soon now ya hear?"

"We will," Quatre smiled and waved, leading the other two back down the street towards the palace.

Duo sighed, "I'll never get any farther with Marie…."

"Oh, I don't know," Quatre said, "Maybe your husband will understand."

"Be silent," The princess growled.

"I'm just teasing."

The streets were unusually crowded for that time of day, it was difficult to move without bumping into someone. As the group forced their way onward Duo accidentally slammed his shoulder hard into someone.

"Sorry," He muttered as he faced the person.

Duo froze, a set of cold eyes glared down at him. It was the boy at the pub. They stood there for a moment before Quatre and the hooded companion pulled them in opposite directions. Duo shivered, he had never seen anyone with a gaze as expressionless as that young man's, and it unnerved him to no end. And as the trio slipped into the alleyway that secretly led back to the palace the only thing in Duo's mind were those eyes made of ice.


End file.
